vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Doppio= Summary The Boss of Passione, Diavolo is obsessed with keeping himself secret. He's murdered family members, friends, associates, and even random people if they've seen his face, and above all there can be no information about him and where he is located at any time. Cold-hearted, Diavolo won't let anything stand in his way. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Diavolo/Doppio Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V - Golden Wind) Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Mob Boss, Gangster, Stand user Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation : (literal) time skipping and time erasing, superhuman strength, speed, durability, precognition via Epitaph, ability to negate cause in causality, split personality Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ , potentially higher based on Ranking (has the same rank in strength as Crazy Diamond and Star Platinum) Speed: Hypersonic+ reaction speed/reflexes, King Crimson is FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (like Dio and Josuke, it's probably much higher) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+ (Able to severely damage several Stand users in one hit with King Crimson), potentially higher based on Ranking (See above) Durability: Building level+ for King Crimson, his powers can be used to nullify any damage if he can perform King Crimson's time-skipping/erasing ability within a certain period Stamina: Above peak human Range: Several meters, time skip is universal range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Diavolo is incredibly devious and clever, as he set traps constantly against someone as smart as Giorno Giovanna and his crew constantly, several times outwitting or outsmarting him handily. He's also slightly mentally disabled, as he made the protagonists of JJBA part 5 protect his daughter, just so he could kill her (He could've just let her be killed, but he didn't want the risk of anyone finding out his identity. He was killing two birds with one stone by letting Giorno's crew killing off the defected gang members). Weaknesses: His stands attack range is only slightly longer than himself. Can be found out if he's not in a one-on-one fight. King Crimsons ability duration is dependent on it's users stamina, requiring Diavolo to end fights quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Time-Skipping/Time-Erasing:' With this ability, Diavolo has his Stand King Crimson erase time for a period of over 10 seconds (basically letting him see the future and having an absolute sense of clairvoyance); he can also skip time between events and periods such as having bullets pass through him, etc. He can act freely during this time, and other people will not experience the time skip, but suddenly find themselves doing what they would be doing several seconds in the future, without any memory of the intervening time. This allows Diavolo to basically get free attacks in when his opponents can't do anything about it. '-Precognition:' Due to Epitaph's ability to see into the future when it erases and skips time, Diavolo has a near absolute knowledge of future events and attacks for periods up to around 10 second. This is what allows him to know when to erase time and skip events that would involve him getting hurt, which combined with KC's main ability to erase time Gallery 338724 406367826081343 911906016 o-0.jpg|His stand, King Crimson Diavolo All Star Battle.jpg|Diavolo and his stand as they appear in All Star Battle. Doppio All Star Battle.jpg|Doppio as he appears in All Star Battle. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Feats/scans or respect threads Post of Diavolo and explaining and showing his power. Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Time Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Hax